


I feel different, but don't we all?

by Thebadlydrawncat



Series: Mystrade [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Confused Mycroft, Confusion, F/M, Fluff, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Mycroft, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebadlydrawncat/pseuds/Thebadlydrawncat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft is genderfluid and learns to cope with life in a new way with the help of their husband Greg</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hell in high heels

Mycroft groaned sitting up and looking over at his sleeping husband, he shook him lightly "Gregory wake up"

Greg grumbled finally blinking awake "Mm?" before looking him over sleepily "is it one of those days?"

Mycroft nodded, this happened regally, mycroft would wake up feeling out of place, like he was in the wrong body, and no matter what he did he could never shake the feeling.

Greg opened his arms and mycroft cuddled into him, Greg kissed the top of his head putting his arms around him.

"Why don't you talk to Sherlock about it myc, I hate you feeling so… well out of body and place"

Mycroft sighed burrowing in further to Greg "he'll make fun of me…"

"We both know that isn't true, he'll know it's serious just by looking at you, you'll explain and he'll help, and if he doesn't we'll try figure it out our self's again" Greg promised kissing his forehead again.

Mycroft nodded agent his chest soon falling asleep again, Greg falling asleep with him.

* * *

 

In the morning Greg woke up to mycroft standing in front of the mirror looking at himself-he was wearing trousers and a white shirt with suspenders over it- he looked upset as he looked himself over, Greg sighed "mike, come here please" he asked sitting up.

Mycroft walked over slowly sitting next to him "we're gonna figure this out" he promised.

"You don't know that" mycroft sighed.

Greg pulled mycroft onto his lap despite the fact he was squirming and bitching about it.

"Do you really not wanna talk to Sherlock about it?" Greg asked and Mycroft Sighed and shuck his head.

"Right, up please" Greg told him, shooing off his lap, Mycroft got upstanding beside the bed.

Greg got his laptop sitting back down "right, now tell me exactly how you're feeling"

"Well…" this is where it all began Mycroft's resolution to why he felt the way he did, it took a few hours but they finally got there.

* * *

"myc" Greg mumbled looking at his laptop.

"Yes?" mycroft sighed, looking up at his husband.

"Now, I'm going to suggest something, and just remember I'm trying to help"

The auburn man nodded.

"I think, you're genderfluid…"

"What?" mycroft asked confused raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well there are three different things here, do you want me to read them all?"

Mycroft nodded staying quiet, they had changed their cloths –they were wearing long pyjama bottoms and whine long sleeve t-shirt- they were sitting crossed legged on the bed.

"Okay gender fluid, with a space: Gender fluid is a gender identity best described as a dynamic mix of boy and girl" Greg glanced up at mycroft before continuing.

"A person who is gender fluid may always feel a mix of the two traditional genders, but may feel more male some days, and more female some days" he glanced up again.

"Being gender fluid has nothing to do with which set of genitalia one has, nor their sexual orientation…" he finished looking over at his husband, who remained silent processing everything.

Greg knew no more needed to bed read so he shut down the laptop and waited silently.

glancing up at mycroft when he stood in front of him, mycroft sat down on Greg's lap -usually mycroft hated sitting on anyone lap unless he was sick or upset- so Greg wind his arms around him.

"If I was…" mycroft said slowly "would you be okay with it…"

Greg chuckled "of course, I'll help you with whatever you need, do you have work today?"

Mycroft shook their head cuddling into Greg "we can go shopping and get anything you like" Greg promised.

* * *

Two hours later they returned home, Greg was sitting on the couch, they had gone to store after store picking out cloths.

At first mycroft had been a little awkward at first but soon was dragging Greg around, Greg didn't mind though, mycroft looked happier than they had been in a long time.

"Are you ready?" Mycroft called from the bedroom.

"Yes" lestrade replied.

Mycroft walked out, Greg giggled when he heard him stumble slightly "shut up! There high!" they shouted walking in.

Greg looked up smiling widely –mycroft was wearing, white jeans, a fluffy pink jumper and black pumps causing him to tower over Greg-.

"Wow" Greg murmured getting up, getting on his trippy toes so he could kiss mycroft.

"So what do you think?" she asked.

"You look beautiful, are you gonna try anything else on?"

She nodded "two other outfits" walking back into the bedroom, Greg sat back down waiting patiently.

She walked back out -wearing a blue tank top which showed Mycroft's toned stomach, a pink skirt, tights that look looked like stockings but stopped at the knee and made them look like cats and plane white convers-.

Greg smiled looking at how happy mycroft was "spin for me love?" she rolled her eyes spinning in a circle.

"You look so beautiful" he smiled getting up putting his arms around mycroft and kissing her neck.

"Gregggg" she giggled "stop it! I have one thing to try on, thennnnn you can have your way with me" she smiled and Greg pulled away "fine but you look so sexy, like the teenager I fell in love with"

Mycroft blushed slightly "shut up" she walked back into the bedroom coming back out -in a red strapless dress that stopped mid-thigh the heels from earlier- she smirked seeing Greg's mouth drop open.

"You like it? I picked it out while you were in the bathroom" Greg nodded getting up and kissing her softly.

She kissed him back "thank you, I feel… well better more like myself now, I love you"

"you're welcome" he leaned up kissing her nose "I love you too"


	2. working out the kinks

It had been a week since Mycroft has discovered they were Gender fluid, everything had been fine till one day. Most of the time Mycroft felt more male which was lucky for them with their Job. on day's they felt like both they wore something famine underneath their suit, on days they felt like neither they just wore the suit.

"Greg!" Mycroft shouted from their bedroom. Lestrade came running in "what? what's wrong?"

Mycroft turned to him, they were clearly upset "I have work today and it's a fem day..." Greg sighed.

"and you won't wear fem cloths to work?" he asked, Mycroft shook her head "and you can't work from home today?" she shook her head again "three meetings"

"well I'm sorry to say this baby-" she groaned simply at the word "-but it looks like you have to wear your suit today" Mycroft sighed knowing her husband was right, she turned getting dressed into her suit. It felt suffocating.

Greg kissed her forehead, wrapping his arms around Mycroft's waist "look when you get home from work we'll figure everything out" he kissed her softly "you're still my beautiful wife"

she smiled wrapping her arms around Lestrade's neck "okay...I'm going to go to work now"

"okay" he leaned in and kissed her again "I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

Mycroft returned home at eleven o' clock, she quickly ripped her tie off throwing in on the ground. Greg walked out with a glass of scotch in his hand, handing it to Mycroft, who quickly downed the whole glass.

"woah, calm down. was your day that bad?"

Mycroft nodded, desperately trying to rip the rest of her suit off "look go get changed into some different cloths and we'll talk"

she nodded walking into the bedroom, Greg ordered Mycroft's favorite food -spring rolls, rice, chicken and skinny noodles- Mycroft came back out later wearing something they had bought to other day -she was wearing white jeans, a pinky puffy jumper and socks to match-

she sat next to Greg, he put his arms around her "I love this jumper it's so fuzzy" Greg snuggled his face into it, she chuckled slapping the stop of his head very lightly "stop it"

Greg was just relived she was just smiling "feel better now you changed?"

"yes" she sighed happily.

"so let's talk about stuff; on fem day's what pro-nouns would you like?" Greg asked.

"Ehm...well 'she' obviously, on day's where I feel like neither or both 'they or them' and on male day's 'he' is good" she put her head against Greg's shoulder.

Lestrade nodded "what about work, do you think you'll ever be able to wear famine cloths to work?"

she sighed and fiddled with her wedding ring crossing one leg over he other "I'm not sure, I work for the government, it's hardly the place for...diversity"

Greg kissed the top of her head "So when are you going to tell your parents and Sherlock?" he ran his fingers through his wife's hair.

"oh god...I hadn't even thought about that, my parents still aren't thrilled I'm gay...ugh god" she turned into Greg's chest "can you do it for me?"

Lestrade chuckled "oh yes because your parents just love me"

Mycroft sighed "they'll disown me...Greg I can't...please don't make me"

"hey, hey calm down. I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to" she nodded.

"How about you come out to Sherlock first and see how it goes, then decide if you should come out to your parents"

"yeah that sounds good" Mycroft agreed.

* * *

After the food had arrived and they had both finished eating they went to bed. Mycroft had she head on Greg's chest and was half asleep "oh shit yeah" Greg murmured suddenly.

"what?" Mycroft said groggily eye's fluttering closed, she looked up at her husband and yawned.

"I have an office party tomorrow...are you going to come?"

she nodded "now shhhhhhh" she dozed asleep. Greg chuckled softly to himself falling asleep.


End file.
